


Dog Days

by bagelexpress



Series: Who Let The Dogs Out [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Meetings, M/M, Mention of Animal Death, Prompt Fill, does this count as a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelexpress/pseuds/bagelexpress
Summary: Of all the things Hanzo expected to pick up in the dog park, a date was certainly not one of thema short thing based on a prompt





	

**Author's Note:**

> god this prompt was a beast! i loved it so much but it really had a mind of it’s own; there’s so much backstory that hasn’t been explored in the fic that’s how into this i got oops  
> i swear this was not meant to be as long as it is but i hope you enjoy it anyway!

Leaves crunched underfoot as Hanzo picked his way across the muddy field. Trust his brother's dog to _go_ in the middle of bloody park. Hanzo’s own little dachshund waddled along by his side, diligent as always.  
He fished a plastic bag from the pocket of his deep blue overcoat, grumbling to himself all the while. He’d offered to take the dogs out this afternoon, the coldest evening of the year, so that Genji could go on a date, and _this_ was how the universe repaid him?  
Genji's dog sat before him, panting happily to itself as Hanzo bent to pick up it's waste. He cast a frown at it as he straightened up, deftly double-knotting the bag’s handles together.  
A yap from afar made him glance up involuntarily at the dogs racing across the field. Hanzo paused, confused by the glimmer of recognition. He looked down at the ground by his feet and, upon finding it dog-less, stared back across the park.  
"Fuck."  
Hanzo shot off in hot pursuit of his wayward pups, doggy bag swinging wildly in his hand. He slipped a few times on the rain-slicked grass, but managed to find his feet each time, continuing his mad cross-country dash.  
Cresting a small hill by the park entrance, Hanzo paused briefly to catch his breath. He cast his eyes across the leaf-covered ground below him, searching for a hint of small, brown, and yappy.  
He caught sight of them soon enough, accosting a distant figure, with muddy paws and pleading eyes. Hanzo sighed and began picking his way down the incline, careful not to slip. When the hill levelled out, he slipped into a strange half-jog, untangling the dogs' leashes as he went.  
"I am so sorry," he huffed as he approached the poor stranger. He grabbed the nearest dog by the collar, pulling it back firmly, but not unkindly.  
The stranger laughed good-naturedly as Hanzo wrestled the clip onto the first dog's collar.  
"That's alright," the stranger replied. "They're just bein' friendly, that's all."  
Large hands ruffled the second dog's ears, keeping it distracted long enough for Hanzo to attach it to the remaining leash. He retracted the lines a little as he stood, pulling the dogs to his side. The stranger rose with him. Only then did Hanzo turn his attention to the other man, and what little breath remained in him from his 100m sprint, whooshed out to join the other swirling tendrils in the cold autumn air.  
The man wrapped up in the warm orange poncho was ruggedly handsome, tall and broad, with just the right amount of well-maintained scruff on his cheeks.  
Hanzo struggled to find his tongue, a sudden warmth spreading through his body.  
“I really am sorry about them,” he glanced down at the dogs, conscious of the fact that he was staring. “They’re not normally like this. I’ll- I’ll pay for your dry cleaning if you send me the bill.”  
The man blinked in surprise, before laughing warmly.  
“Naw, don’t be silly!” he shrugged. “These old things have seen a lot worse than mud, let me tell you.”  
The sparkle in his eyes was captivating; Hanzo felt like he could easily get lost in them and he wouldn’t mind one bit. The man’s patient gaze brought Hanzo back to the conversation, somewhat reluctant to abandon that particular train of thought.  
“Still, I want to make it up to you.” Hanzo insisted. “I’m sure you did not expect to be attacked by a pair of unruly dogs when you came to the park this morning.”  
“Actually,” the stranger said sheepishly. “That’s exactly why I come to the park most days. But I ‘preciate the gesture.”  
Hanzo couldn’t help but feel a little disheartened, but it wasn’t like he’d expected anything else. And yet, the man didn’t turn to leave. Instead, he fixed Hanzo with a look.  
“Tell ya what,” he said suddenly. “Your dogs are real cute, and judgin’ by how red your cheeks are, you’ve been out in the cold a while.”  
Hanzo knew for a fact his cheeks weren’t red from the cold, but he didn’t interrupt.  
“I know a great little coffee place down the street, real animal friendly too.” the man continued. “If you really wanna make it up to me, how ‘bout we go grab a cup?”  
“That.. that sounds great!” Hanzo was a little taken aback at how nice this random (very hot) stranger was being, but from how the dogs had taken to him, Hanzo figured it couldn't hurt to indulge himself.  
The man was smiling warmly again, the corners of his eyes crinkling pleasantly.  
“I'm Jesse, by the way.” he offered.  
“Hanzo.”  
It suited him, Hanzo thought with a soft smile as Jesse tilted his head in greeting.  
“A pleasure,” Jesse said, that smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Shall we?”  
“Oh, of course.” Hanzo untangled the leashes that had been wound around his leg by the wandering pups, and fell into step beside Jesse. He deposited the plastic bag in one of the many bins at the park’s entrance, transferring one of the leads to his now free hand. 

Jesse led Hanzo down one of the quieter streets beside the busy main road. Unlight fairy lights had already been strung across the tops of the buildings, ready for the early nights of winter.  
“Those _are_ some cute dogs you've got there.” Jesse observed, grinning down at the pups trotting along beside them.  
“Oh, thank you,” said Hanzo as he dragged Genji’s dog away from the road. “One is my brother’s, but I drew the short straw for walks today.”  
“Which one is yours?”  
“This one.” Hanzo held the leash between them up a little higher to indicate which dog he meant. “She is Ardala.”  
Jesse gasped softly. “Such a pretty name…”  
Hanzo hesitated a moment before asking, “Would you like to walk her?”  
The gleam in Jesse’s eye, Hanzo decided, was worth being separated from his best friend for a little while. Ardala didn't seem to mind, for once, waddling happily alongside Jesse. For his part, Jesse grinned joyfully down at her as he held the leash, filled with a new kind of abandon.  
Hanzo watched them with a bittersweet ache in his chest.  
“Is that one your brother’s then?” Jesse asked, pulling Hanzo from his reverie once again.  
Hanzo looked down at the overexcited pup as he tried to snap up a passing fly.  
“Yes, he is.” Hanzo sighed fondly. “He's a little bit of a handful.. much like his owner.” he mused.  
Jesse chuckled at that. “What's his name?”  
Hanzo paused, reluctant to say it aloud.  
“... Sōsēji.” he admitted, unable to meet Jesse’s eye.  
Jesse stopped dead in his tracks, Ardala barking haughtily as she reached the end of her leash.  
“He called his dog… Sausage-y?”  
“Sadly, yes.” Hanzo admitted.  
Jesse failed to stifle a laugh, snorting loudly through his fingers.  
“That's incredible!” he howled. “He's a sausage dog, an’ he's called Sausage-y!”  
Hanzo watched in amusement.  
“I'm glad you like it.” he said with faux-sarcasm. “You're not the one that has to shout it across a field whenever you go for walks.”  
Jesse’s laughs subsided as he caught up to Hanzo.  
“You gotta admit, that's pretty funny.”  
Hanzo shrugged. “Yes, well. Admittedly it was a good name from an eight-year-old.”  
Jesse’s smile faltered a little.  
“You've had them a long time, then?” he asked with a hint of melancholy.  
“Yes,” Hanzo nodded to himself. “Although it wasn't our intention to get them both.”  
“Oh?”  
Hanzo hummed. “Yes, my brother was insistent on getting a dog, and miraculously, our parents allowed it. But when we went to get him, there were only two left. Ardala would have been all alone if we'd left her, so I begged our parents to get her also. Eventually, they conceded, and we’ve loved them ever since.”  
“Aw, that’s sweet!” Jesse smiled down at Ardala with a newfound affection. She ignored him, of course.  
Hanzo glanced along the unfamiliar street. “So, where are you taking me anyway?”  
“Oh, you’re gonna love it!” beamed Jesse, coming back to himself. “It’s quiet and hidden away from the high street, so it never gets really busy. My sister works there, and I like to keep her on her toes by droppin’ in every now and again.”  
“You have a sister?” Hanzo asked, curious.  
“Yep. She’s a blessin’ alright, more’n I deserve.” Jesse smiled to himself. “Oh, we’re going right here.”  
They had emerged onto another, slightly busier street, and Hanzo had held back for fear of wandering the wrong way. He made to follow Jesse as he turned the corner, only to be pulled back by an excitable Sōsēji trying to race in the opposite direction.  
Hanzo scooped the squirming pup up, scratching it’s head to settle it, and turned to catch Jesse up. Fortunately, he hadn’t gone far, waiting with Ardala outside a shop painted a soft russet-gold.  
“Here we are,” Jesse grinned, gesturing to the building. 

The coffee shop was a small one, sandwiched between a bridal boutique and a florist’s, but it was warm and inviting, especially after the chill of the autumn air. Jesse held the door open for Hanzo, inviting him in with a theatrical sweep of his arm. Hanzo chuckled softly as he passed over the threshold with Sōsēji, Jesse and Ardala close behind.  
The girl at the counter glanced up at the tinkling of the bell above the door, smiling at Sōsēji who was still wriggling in Hanzo’s arms. She turned back to the ledger she was writing in, and Jesse ‘hmph’ed as he closed the door behind him.  
“Is that any way to greet your brother, Fareeha?” Jesse admonished playfully.  
The girl grinned, finishing up her sentence. “Hate to break it to you Jess, but you’re no longer the cutest one in the room.”  
She straightened up, capping her pen and leaning on the counter.  
“What can I get you boys?”  
Jesse leant against the counter, Hanzo hovering just a little behind him.  
“I’ll have a caramel macchiato,” Jesse ordered, glancing at the staff door before lowering his voice conspiratorially. “With my _usual_ toppings.”  
Fareeha shook her head as she reached for a cup. “You’re gonna get me fired one of these days.”  
Jesse shrugged. “Nah, cause then your boss would have to _do_ something for once.”  
Fareeha stifled a laugh, casting another furtive look at the staff door.  
“You sitting in?” she asked, scrawling Jesse’s name on the cup.  
Jesse nodded. “Yep. What’re you gettin’ Hanzo?”  
Hanzo’s stomach fluttered when Jesse said his name, but he shuffled forward with Sōsēji in his arms to place his order.  
“Could I get a green tea, please?” he asked politely.  
Fareeha made an impressed face at the cup she still held. “Nice choice. We don’t get many of those in here.”  
Hanzo smiled a small smile as Fareeha wrote his name on the cup (correctly, he realised with slight surprise), hefting Sōsēji a little higher in his arms.  
“Alright, those won’t be a moment.” Fareeha smiled at them, turning to the machines along the back wall.  
Jesse pushed himself away from the counter with a grin.  
“Shall we?” he asked, indicating a table by the window. Hanzo smiled and made his way to one of the comfy-looking chairs, depositing Sōsēji on his lap. Jesse slid into the seat opposite him. To Hanzo’s surprise, Ardala hopped up beside Jesse to nestle into his side.

“I have to admit,” Hanzo said slowly. “I am curious as to what you were doing in the park.”  
Jesse paused in the middle of swinging his ankle up to rest on his knee. He completed the action much more slowly, a little wary.  
“You did say you were there most days,” continued Hanzo.  
Jesse sighed, hand coming up the rub at the stubble on his cheeks.  
“Well, I am a big dog lover,” he began. “And sometimes I meet nice owners that treat me to coffee.” he smiled over at Hanzo, though it seemed slightly hollow.  
Hanzo chuckled softly. “I doubt that this a common occurrence.”  
“This’d be the first.” Jesse admitted good-naturedly. He fell quiet for a moment, and Hanzo figured the conversation was over.  
After a few moments, Jesse spoke again.  
“A lot of good memories in that park…” he said, more to the floor than to Hanzo. His hand rose to scratch Ardala’s head. Jesse stared absently, Hanzo watching on in concern.  
Jesse chuckled to himself, nodded a few times, then sighed again.  
“Yep, good times.”

“Jesse?” Fareeha called from the counter. Jesse came back to himself suddenly, excusing himself.  
“As promised,” said Fareeha, drawing something from her apron pocket. “Your toppings.”  
Jesse thanked her, turning to leave, a cup in each hand.  
“Oh, and Jesse,” Fareeha called, pulling him back. She leant forward over the counter, speaking in hushed tones. Hanzo averted his gaze politely, adjusting Sōsēji’s position on his lap so he could cross his legs.  
Jesse made his way back to the table with the drinks.  
“Here ya are.” He grinned, placing Hanzo’s before him.  
“Thank you,” Hanzo picked up the cup, letting the warmth seep into his cold-numbed hands.  
Jesse slipped back into his seat, giving Ardala an apologetic scratch behind the ears.  
Hanzo peered over at the top of Jesse’s drink. Interspersed with the drizzle of caramel sauce and cinnamon powder, lay small purple strands of sugar.  
“...Sprinkles?” he asked, confused.  
Jesse frowned, before following Hanzo’s gaze to his own drink.  
“Oh!” he laughed. “Yeah, Fareeha keeps ‘em specially for me. She’s not supposed to, but I need the sugar.”  
Hanzo looked incredulously at heaps of sugary treats already sprinkled on the veritable mountain of cream.  
“You really need _more_ sugar?”  
Jesse shrugged, wiping at the cream moustache he’d gathered. “I’ve got a sweet tooth, what can I say?”  
Hanzo shook his head with a small smile, turning to glance out of the window. He brought his own drink to lips, blowing softly to cool the steaming liquid. Sōsēji had curled up on his lap, and was snoring softly.  
“I’m sorry if I upset you earlier,” Hanzo said to the window. “It was not my intention.”  
Jesse grunted, a sound that Hanzo took to be a hollow laugh.  
“Naw, don't worry about that.” Jesse shrugged. “It's just a.. a bit of a soft spot.”  
He sighed deeply.  
Hanzo’s fingers tapped a light rhythm on the table between them.  
“You can talk about it,” he began. “If you wanted to.”  
He met Jesse’s gaze, and offered a small smile.  
“I won't judge.” 

Jesse sucked a deep breath in through his teeth and let it out slowly. He ran a hand through his unruly hair in apparent thought.  
“Alright,” he conceded. “I mean, it's not… nothing _serious_ but…”  
He chewed his lip nervously. His brows creased upwards, and Hanzo watched on in worry.  
“My dog passed away not so long ago.”  
Hanzo couldn't help the gasp of horror that escaped him. His hand moved involuntarily to cover Sōsēji’s sleeping body.  
“I am so sorry.” he said, knowing it wouldn't give much consolation, but he didn't have much else to offer.  
Jesse shot him a thankful smile. “It's alright, it was going to happen at some point just… not this soon, y’know?”  
Hanzo watched on, full of concern for this stranger he’d met in the park.  
“She got ill, you see…” Jesse was saying. “And, it wouldn’t matter so much but… I got her with my ex. She was our dog, but he never really cared for her. When we separated, he wanted to keep her, and I knew he was doing it just so I couldn’t have her.”  
He shook his head with a soft sigh.  
“I’ve never fought that hard for anything in my life.”  
A solemn silence fell over them. Hanzo cursed himself for the flutter in his chest when Jesse said ‘he’, squishing it down in favour of supporting a clearly emotional Jesse.  
“What was her name?” Hanzo asked softly.  
Jesse smiled sadly. “Aurora.”  
“Like the princess?”  
“Like the sun.” corrected Jesse. “She was a collie crossed with a golden retriever. All fluffy and… golden.”  
He took a long drink of his coffee.  
“I used to walk her in that park every day. I miss her…” 

Hanzo was quiet for a moment.  
“If it helps,” he began. “You're very welcome to join Ardala and I on our walks. We take them often.”  
Jesse looked over at him in surprise.  
“Are you sure?”  
Hanzo nodded.  
“She has taken quite a liking to you.” he said, indicating Jesse’s seat.  
Ardala had tucked her head into Jesse’s lap and was lying peacefully as he scratched her head absent-mindedly.  
“It is… unusual.” Hanzo mused.  
“Well,” Jesse breathed, gazing down at the dozing dog in his lap. “I really appreciate that, Hanzo. Thank you.”  
He winced slightly, causing Hanzo to frown.  
“What is wrong?” he asked.  
Jesse shifted slightly. “I gotta use the bathroom, but I don't want to move her.”  
He smiled sheepishly.  
“Oh!” Hanzo could feel himself flushing again, but he ignored it. “Just lift and slide. As long as you’re gentle, it’ll be fine.”  
Jesse smiled gratefully, following Hanzo’s instruction before hobbling off deeper into the shop. 

Hanzo sat back, smiling fondly to himself. He raised his rapidly-cooling drink to his lips to take a sip.  
“That was really nice of you.” said a voice from nowhere.  
Hanzo jumped, spluttering a little at the liquid he’d suddenly inhaled. He recovered quickly, turning to see who’d spoken. Fareeha was watching him with an amused smile, leaning on the counter.  
“I’m sorry?” Hanzo asked, a little perturbed.  
“Letting him walk your dog.” Fareeha clarified. “It was nice of you to offer.”  
“Oh…” Hanzo frowned. “Well, he is a nice man. I hope it will make him happy.”  
Fareeha nodded. “That’s good. He needs a bit of happy after everything that’s happened.”  
“Yes, he seems very melancholic. It is understandable, but also a shame.”  
“Yeah, well hopefully your kind act will lift his spirits a bit.” she titled her head, looking at him very intently. “I don’t know how you did it. I’ve been trying to get him to smile like that for weeks now, and you managed it just like that.”  
Hanzo struggled to find a response to that, and Fareeha hurried to calm his affronted look.  
“It’s not a bad thing!” she insisted. “I’m glad he _is_ happy, it’s just… he’s been through so much in such a short time, and I’ve tried everything I can think of. And you just… did it, completely by accident.”  
She looked at him for a moment, then nodded decisively.  
“It’s a good thing he met you.”  
“Oh, ah.. Thank you,” Hanzo said, slightly abashed. “I am glad I met him too.” 

Footsteps across the shop floor, and Jesse approached the table.  
“Not talkin’ about me are ya?” he grinned, perching on the seat beside Ardala. She lifted her head, reaching across a paw to rest on his leg. He scratched her head, and she laid back down.  
“No, Hanzo here was just telling me how good my green tea us.” Fareeha looked pointedly at Jesse. “You should try it sometime, Jess. It’s _healthy_.”  
Jesse scoffed. “Yeah, but can you put sprinkles on it? I don’t think so.”  
Fareeha shook her head at him, the action belied by her small smile, and pushed herself back from the counter. 

Jesse inclined his head at her retreating back.  
“She loves me really.” he joked.  
“Yes, I know…” Hanzo said softly.  
Jesse cocked his head in confusion, and Hanzo hurried to correct himself.  
“My brother does the same with me.” he explained.  
Jesse grinned again, shrugging his shoulders.  
“Siblings, eh?” he laughed.  
Hanzo nodded in agreement, mirroring Jesse’s smile. 

“Listen,” Jesse began after a moment, his tone becoming more sombre. “I hate to be a party pooper, but I should probably start headin’ home…”  
“Ah, yes, I should leave also.” Hanzo admitted reluctantly.  
“I have _really_ enjoyed myself.” Jesse said, more to his twisting hands than to Hanzo.  
“I have also enjoyed our time together.” said Hanzo, gently scooting Sōsēji off his lap. “And please, do take up my offer of walking Ardala. I would like to see you walking through the park with purpose.”  
Jesse gaped slightly at him, clearly taken aback. Hanzo felt the need to lighten the mood after that.  
“It would not be fair to Ardala to rob her of your presence. She really has taken to you.” he continued.  
Jesse looked away, running his hand through his hair. “Well shucks…”  
He lowered his hand, meeting Hanzo’s gaze.  
“Thank you, Hanzo.”  
Hanzo smiled back at him. “It is my pleasure, Jesse.”

They sat for a moment, in comfortable, amicable silence.  
“We should probably, uh…” Jesse began.  
“Yes.” Hanzo finished for him.  
They both rose, Jesse waking Ardala with gentle hands. Sōsēji followed Hanzo from the chair, Ardala close behind. As Jesse handed her leash back over to Hanzo, Fareeha came back to the counter.  
“Hey, Hanzo,” she called lifting the cup in her hand. “One for the road?”  
Confused, Hanzo approached the counter. Before he could protest, she pushed a cup into his hand. Hanzo peered at the extra pen marks beside his name, recognising the digits of a phone number.  
He looked up at Fareeha in surprise.  
“Oh, no I’m not-” he began.  
Fareeha placed a finger to her lips, and Hanzo fell quiet. She jerked her head sideways, and Hanzo followed the motion to where Jesse was taking their cups to the bin, just out of earshot.  
Fareeha leaned forward, keeping her voice low.  
“If anything can help him now, I believe it’s you.” she whispered. “Please, at least try?”  
Aware of Jesse’s returning form, Hanzo looked into Fareeha’s eyes in deliberation. At long last, he nodded, very slightly. Fareeha shot him a grateful smile, before straightening up.  
“Hey, you ready?” Jesse asked, oblivious. Hanzo pulled the cup close to his body, hiding the digits scrawled on it.  
“I am, yes.” he replied, pulling gently on the dogs’ leads.  
The four of them headed out into the cold, Hanzo casting one last glance back at Fareeha, who nodded back at him.  
Jesse hovered by the door, holding it open for Hanzo.  
“So, um, I’m heading this way,” Jesse said, jerking his thumb in the opposite direction to the one they came from.  
Hanzo nodded. “I can find my way back,” he assured.  
Jesse stuck his hands in his pockets.  
“I guess I’ll see you later then?” he asked.  
“I hope so.” replied Hanzo. 

They turned slowly in their respective directions, casting parting waves over their shoulders. Eventually Hanzo turned fully, and began to make his way back down the street towards the park.  
He made it to the small side street before he stopped, pulling the coffee cup away from his chest and staring down at the number.  
A second of indecision later, and he was pulling his phone from a pocket, dialling quickly. He swallowed hard, bringing the phone up to his ear and listening to it ring.  
It clicked, and the now-familiar voice answered down the line.  
“Hello?” it asked.  
“Jesse.”  
“Hanzo?” came Jesse’s voice again, coloured with confusion.  
Hanzo took a breath. “Jesse, can I see you again?”  
“Well, sure Hanzo. ‘Course you can, I thought we agreed-.”  
“I’d like to take you out.” Hanzo cut in, trying to make sure they were on the same page. “On a date. My treat.”  
Jesse was quiet for a moment, and Hanzo struggled to keep his cool. Then, finally, Jesse spoke again.  
“I… I’d really like that,” he said quietly. “But, uh, I think this time, the pleasure should be mine.”


End file.
